


Flowers Wilt

by YandereGoat2005



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, I'll try to create a strict chapter release schedule, Just a creative outlet, Let me know what you think pls!, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Sry if its all over the place lol, just a weeb writing fanfics, kind of a mess, please give criticism im trying to improve, theres a difference between constructive criticism and bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereGoat2005/pseuds/YandereGoat2005
Summary: So basically I've been wanting to write a fic for a while and finally got the courage to post. This is a flowerfell frans fanfic. I'm not sure when I will finish but to those who read, I won't leave you like that. It really is just a way for me to practice and improve writing skills so sorry if it is bad at first. Thanks for giving me the time of day. Please tell me how you think I can improve! (I don't want to be that guy but there is a difference between criticism and being mean so...I'm kinda weak sry.) Love Y'all! Again, thanks for reading! I'll try to post every Friday but due to the fact that I'm working to get into a veterinary high school to become a vet tech, it's not for sure. I hope everyone can understand and be at least a tiny bit supportive. Chapter length varies so you can get anywhere from a two minute read to a ten+ minute read.





	1. Chapter 1(Imma go ahead and tell y'all, I'm not creative enough to make ch. titles)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This took a lot of time, not to write but to find the courage to post it. I know it is not very well done, but I hope that as the story continues I can improve with some help. I'm really excited to finally post and I hope you all enjoy.

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers. She sat up slowly. "Ugh, my back. What happened?". Suddenly, she remembered. She was a stupid 20-year-old who thought that life was too difficult to live. She climbed the mountain that no one ever returned from and jumped into the black abyss. She stood up shakily and started walking. After walking a few steps she saw a golden flower with torn petals that had a face. "Howdy! What's your name?" She smiled. "I'm Frisk." The flower smiled. "Golly, you must be so c-" Frisk interrupted. "And you?" The flower stopped, confused. "What?" Frisk tilted her head. "And you? What's your name?" The flower looked to the side. "I-I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Frisk nodded. "Nice to meet you!" She looked around and saw an empty cavern with an old worn boot. "You fell down to hell. If a monster sees you, you're dead. There is no mercy down here. The underground is a realm of kill or be killed." Flowey looked back at the entrance to the rest of the underground. "You really have to be careful. If you aren't, she'll find you." Frisk felt a cold chill run down her back. "Who?" She asked. At that moment she heard loud footsteps. After a second she saw who was making the noise. It was a woman who looked almost like a goat. She had long, white fur, bright yellow eyes with red pupils and she was wearing a black robe with a strange red symbol on the front. "Greetings! I am Toriel. Caretaker of these ruins. What are you doing here, small one?" She walked over and helped her up. "Follow me, my child." Toriel walked to the next room. Frisk watched her as she left. She stood up and walked to the boot. She managed to transfer Flowey into the shoe despite all of his arguments. They walked to the next room where she saw Toriel standing near a solved puzzle. "Adjust yourself to the sight of puzzles as this is your new home." They walked to the next room. Frisk saw how uncomfortable Flowey was and decided that it was best to be wary. They made their way through the ruins until they reached the end of a long corridor. "Excuse me, my child. There is something I need to do. Please, stay here until I come back. Here is a phone. Call me if you need anything." The monster walked away. Frisk waited until she was gone. "Let's get out of here!" Flowey said. The two navigated to her house and explored. Frisk opened the fridge and saw a piece of a pie wrapped in protective plastic. She took it and put it in her bag. She saw some long stairs and they walked down. The two walked the never-ending corridor until they saw a door. They were about to enter when they heard running. Toriel turned a corner and rushed at them. "What are you doing? Are you trying to leave me? You can't leave me! I can't lose another child! I've already lost so many! You can't!" A ball of fire appeared in Toriel's hand as she continued to mumble "You can't leave" over and over to herself. Frisk was blinded in one eye due to the flowers on her face so dodging was more difficult. After she dodged the attack she steadied herself. "Please! Let's talk about this!" Toriel ignored her pleas. This continued for a while. With each attack, Toriel seemed to lose her mental composure more and more. Frisk continued to try and reason with her but to no avail. In only minutes, Toriel was having a massive breakdown and was visibly shaking. Frisk realized that if she didn't stop this soon, Toriel could get hurt. She frantically looked at Flowey who had tears running down his face. He made a hugging motion and nodded. Frisk nodded back and ran at Toriel. She hugged her tightly. Toriel gasped and stopped shaking. "I'm not leaving forever. I'll get you all out of here and we can see each other again!" Toriel hugged her back and cried. After a moment Toriel let Frisk go and walked away without saying a word. Frisk and Flowey were both visibly shaken. They dried their tears and moved on. Frisk pushed open the door leading to the next area. She felt it grow colder and colder as they walked down the hallway. They pushed open a second door. They emerged into a cold, low-visibility, forest. She hugged the boot tightly and walked on. She noticed Flowey dig his roots deeper into the still warm soil. "Well, at least you seem to be fine." Frisk giggled. Flowey rolled his eyes. "Or maybe I'm not a baby who complains when it's cold." Frisk laughed and they kept walking. Five minutes later they were still continuing on the path. Frisk was shivering and the path continued, endlessly. "When will this p-path end?" Frisk complained. Moments after saying that, Frisk heard the crunch of footsteps on the snow.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My depression and anxiety got really bad for a while and I couldn't bring myself to post. I wrote two chapters so Ch 3 will be coming out way sooner. So sorry if the whole underground part seems rushed. The real tea starts when they get to the surface. Y'all knew it was going to happen. It's not a spoiler. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

"God what now?" Flowey muttered. Frisk looked back and saw footprints in the snow. That was all there was. No sign of who had made them. They continued on more hurridly and reached a bridge with bars in front of it. The two were terrified and froze as they heard more footsteps getting closer and closer. Flowey turned and Frisk could feel him jump a little. "Skeleton, six o' clock." He whispered. "If I were you, I wouldn't shake his hand." Frisk hugged the flowers boot tightly to her chest and slowly turned around. She was terrified as she saw a 6-foot skeleton. 

"What do you want Sans," Flowey spoke irritated. "We're kinda in a rush." The skeleton who was apparently named Sans grinned. "Just greeting an old friend and..." he winked, "meeting a new one." Frisk had to stop Flowey from strangling him with his vines. "Hey wait," the flower spoke as he retracted the vines. "How old are you Frisk?" Frisk turned red. She whispered into Flowey's ear(?) and told him. The flower tilted his head. "Oh. Still, stay away from her!" Sans scoffed and cleared his throat. "The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He held out a hand but Frisk stepped away in refusal. There was clearly a joy buzzer wrapped around his palm. "Heh. Smarter than you look." He disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Better hurry before the boss sees you. See, here we monsters aren't too fond of humans. Well..." He leaned in even closer. "Except for me, of course." 

Frisk felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned bright red and Flowey hissed. She felt her legs become weak and she melted into a slouch. She almost immediately snapped out of it and pushed him away. The skeleton shrugged. He went through the gate and held out a hand to Frisk. She slapped it away and walked on the narrow bridge. She was stepping off when she hit a patch of ice in the snow. She fell back. The world slowed around her. She shut her eyes as she waited to fall on the spikes. She felt a boney hand grab hers and got pulled to safety. She stumbled up to see the skeleton laughing. She glared at him and remembered Flowey. 

She had held the boot to her chest without thinking and when she looked down she saw Flowey with a glazed over look swaying from side to side. "I'm so sorry, Flowey! There was ice!" Flowey was silent until he regained his composure. "W-we have to keep going." Sans wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled but his face soon shifted from complete humor to anger with a slight amount of terror. "Shit. Follow me." The monster ran to a boulder that was just barely big enough to hide her when she crouched down. "Don't. Move. An inch." 

Frisk decided it best to trust the pervert and stayed still. There was a small gap for her to see what was happening. There were louder footsteps and she saw a skeleton that was even taller than Sans. He was about 8-feet-tall and was wearing a leather sort of armor costume with a majestic red scarf. "Sans! What have you been doing!?!? Useless as always I presume?" Sans grew angry. "Well Papyr-er-Boss, maybe if I got a day off I could take a fucking moment to get back to being productive!" The tall skeleton glared down at him. "Why, you...urgh! Or maybe you can stop sleeping so much and not be such a runt!" Sans' sockets went pitch black. 

The taller skeleton turned on his 3-inch heel knee-high boot and stomped away. Frisk realized how upset the last statement had made the skeleton. She hesitated to come out. "Just go! We need to hurry!" Flowey suddenly spoke. Frisk nodded and slowly walked out. The skeleton scoffed and gestured for Frisk to follow him. She knew that this skeleton was not much more than a monster with a human fetish and a hint of anger issues but somehow felt remorse for him. She understood that monsters were under the rule of a tyrant monarch and if they were seen as weak were as good as dead. She knew a little bit about the feeling. Slowly and hesitantly she followed the skeleton into the dark underground abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this part of the story will be but there is a lot so there is a high possibility that I'll finish one arc and then make a separate story in the same universe.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg IM SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A LOT AND IM WRITING ANOTHER FANFIC RIGHT NOW SO I KINDA GOT DISTRACTED SORRY! I've been falling in and out of fanfics so it gets kind of labor-intensive to write something that was supposed to be for fun. (Clearly) This series will not have a set schedule. Sorry. This part of the story is kind of slow and annoying to write but I'm still going to so whatever. See u next time.

The three hurried along. Sans was silent for what seemed like forever. Frisk was following along without a word staring at the ground. She wanted to say something but was afraid of what would happen if she did. Suddenly they reached a town. It was horrifying. Piles of strange dust laid in piles among the powdery snow. The town was filled with many houses. Most of them were gray or black with red roofs. Frisk felt stares coming at her from all directions. She was visibly terrified. Sans looked back and placed a cold hand on her head. "They won't touch ya' sweetheart." Frisk looked up speechless. He smiled and removed his hand. Frisk tried to cover her blush but was unable to hide it from Flowey. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. She glared at him as they continued. She was scared by her own thoughts. "How can a skeleton be even an ounce of attractive." She thought, "Oh no. Am I a necrophiliac?" The thought bothered her but she tried not to pay it any mind. The trio walked up to an inn. Sans gave the keeper a dirty look and got Frisk a room for free. She slept through the night. Flowey had to ward off monsters from killing her twice, but otherwise, it was fine. Frisk got up and walked out. She continued with Flowey and walked to the edge of town. She saw the clear border where the snow melted and stopped. Suddenly she felt a voice whisper into her ear. "Waterfall sure is pretty, ain't it." She turned around and saw Sans. She glared. "Mornin' dollface. How ya doin'?" She said nothing. "Well, you somehow got through without running into-" At that moment they heard a voice yell. "SANS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH A HUMAN AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ALERT ME?" Frisk spun around just in time to see red bones flying at her. She threw the flower at Sans and dodged them. "Wow. For once I don't regret those ballet lessons." This continued for a minute with the attacks getting more and more violent and Frisk sparing him each time. "WHY HUMAN? WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO FIGHT?!? I WILL KILL YOU ANYWAYS!" Frisk smiled as she dodged an attack. A bone managed to scrape her cheek. "I firmly believe that no matter where you are, it is necessary to live by one rule." She wiped the blood from her cheek. "Don't kill, and don't be killed." Papyrus, Sans, and Flowey froze when she said this. "This place is sad. Everyone lives in fear constantly. I'm not sure why, but I don't like it. I'm determined to help you all." Flowey laughed. "You really ARE too kind for your own good." She slowly walked over to Sans, smiled, picked up Flowey and walked into Waterfall. He caught up with her. "Listen, sweetheart, if ya really are set on not hurting anyone, your journey is gonna be nearly impossible. Ahead you'll meet Undyne, head of the royal guard. She will fight ya with all she has. You may die." She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered as she walked off. Immediately she felt much warmer. Waterfall was humid, very humid. It was just as miserable, but at least she and flowey were warm. She placed Flowey in her bag and let him sleep. He had been up all night protecting her and was exhausted. After walking for a few minutes she came upon a monster with no arms. He was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at her and glared. She sighed and walked over. "Hi. I'm Frisk, what's your name?" The teenager looked at her in disgust. "Tch. Name's MK. You're a human, right? Heh, how disgusting." Frisk furrowed her brow and walked off. She heard the kid get up and walk with her and smirked. "So," MK asked, "Why are you here? In the underground?" Frisk looked at the stone ceiling. "I...have my reasons. I was fully aware that if the fall didn't kill me the monsters would, but...as I fell I realized I didn't want to die." The monster looked over and chuckled. "Who doesn't want to die? You humans are insane." Frisk sighed. "Probably." The two continued in the rainy landscape in silence. It was strange. Frisk could sense the child's sadness. It made her sad. There truly was no happiness in this cold, dark place.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Trash isn't it? Thanks for giving me the time of day. Maybe I'll see you next week!


End file.
